Anne Shirley
Anne Shirley war eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Leben Sie ist am 17. April 1918 unter dem Namen Dawn Evelyn Paris in New York geboren und spielte schon im Alter von fünf Jahren unter dem Namen Dawn O'Day bei Filmen mit, um die finanzielle Lage ihrer ärmlichen Familie aufzubessern. Im Jahr 1934 schaffte sie ihren Durchbruch mit dem Film Anne auf Green Gables (1934). Dort spielte sie die Rolle der Anne Shirley und nahm während der Dreharbeiten den Künstlernamen "Anne Shirley" an. Im Jahr 1937 spielte sie eine Nebenrolle im Film Stella Dallas und wurde für die Rolle für einen Oscar nominiert. Im Film Anne in Windy Willows (1940) spielte sie wieder die Rolle der Anne Shirley. Murder, My Sweet war ihr letzter Film, in welchem sie im Jahr 1944 mitspielte. Danach zog sie sich aus dem Filmgeschäft zurück. Sie heiratete im Jahr 1937 den Schauspieler John Payne, mit dem sie eine Tochter namens Julie Payne hatte. 1943 ließ sie sich von ihm scheiden und heiratete zwei Jahre danach Adrian Scott, von dem sie sich nach drei Jahren ebenfalls scheiden ließ. 1949 heiratete sie ihren dritten Ehemann Charles Lederer und hatte mit ihm einen Sohn. Anne Shirley starb am 4. Juli 1993 in Los Angeles. Auch ihre Tochter Julie Payne und ihre Enkelin Katharine Towne sind Schauspielerinnen. Filmografie *1922: The Hidden Woman *1922: Moonshine Valley *1923: The Rustley of Silk *1923: Die spanische Tänzerin *1924: The Rich Up *1924: The Man Who Fights Alone *1924: The Fast Set *1925: Der Rächer *1925: Alice's Egg Plant *1927: The Callahans and the Murphys *1927: Night Life *1928: Mother Knows Best *1928: Vier Teufel *1928: Sünden der Väter *1928: Der Schmugglerkönig von Manhattan *1930: Die Frau aus Chicago *1930: Liliom *1930: City Girl *1931: Gun Smoke *1931: Hello Napoleon *1931: Howdy Mate *1931: Rich Man's Folly *1932: Emma, die Perle *1932: Young America *1932: So Big! *1932: Einsame Herzen *1932: Three on a Match *1932: Rasputin: Der Dämon Rußlands *1933: The Life of Jimmy Dolan' *1934: The Side of Heaven *1934: School for Girls *1934: Finishing School *1934: The Key *1934: Bachelor Bait *1934: Anne auf Green Gables (1934) *1935: Chasing Yesterday *1935: A Night at the Biltmore Bowl *1935: Mit Volldampf voraus *1936: Chatterbox *1936: M'Liss *1936: So and Shew *1936: Make Way for a Lady *1937: Too Many Wives *1937: Meet the Missus *1937: Stella Dallas *1938: Condemned Women *1938: Law of the Underworld *1938: Mother Carey's Chickens *1938: Girls' School *1938: A Man to Remember *1938: The World Is Ours *1939: Boy Slaves *1939: Sorority House *1939: Career *1940: Vigil in the Night *1940: Der Traum vom schönerem Leben *1940: Anne in Windy Willows (1940) *1941: West Point Widow *1941: Unexpected Uncle *1941: Der Teufel und Daniel Webster *1942: Four Jacks and Jill *1942: The Mayor of 44th Street *1943: Lady Bodyguard *1943: The Powers Girl *1943: Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste *1943: Ona zashchishchayet rodinu *1943: Government Girl *1944: Man From Frisco *1944: Music in Manhattan *1944: Mord, mein Liebling Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in